


Goodbye, Daddy

by mewlinglouis



Series: please don't take your life away from me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst (?), F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Harry's and Seth's daughter's name is Selena Styles, Kid Fic, Larry from teenage years, M/M, Minor Swearing, Niall also has 2 kids: Natalie and Ezra, Niall and Elizabeth are Sel's godparents, Soulmate AU, Ziam also have kids, and yeah, as well as Louis, but the Maliks have a very minor part, end ranting, i suck at that, idrk, it is told from the POV of Harry's 7 years old daughter, no one from 1D dies dont worry, non famous AU, sorry for the horrible description/summary, this is like a prelude to a larry fic i'm planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewlinglouis/pseuds/mewlinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is happily married and has a beautiful daughter.</p><p>Sometimes fate has plans we don't necessarily agree with.</p><p>(Told from the POV of a 7yr old girl.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sad kid fic no one requested is finally here!!!
> 
> As I have stated, this work is very... vague, mainly because it is told from the point of view of a little girl.
> 
> There will be a lot of explaining in the next installment of the series, or perhaps I will make a kind of master post about it.
> 
> This is a mixture of an original story that was born from a roleplay my bestfriend ([ikholdrige-works](%E2%80%9Dikholdrige-works.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)) and I did, and a prompt I will link later.
> 
> I'm really sorry if this sucks ):
> 
> (series title from Friend, Please - twenty one pilots)
> 
> my tumblr: [ weshouldkissnow ](%E2%80%9Dweshouldkissnow.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> story master post (how everyone looks and stuff): [ xx ](weshouldkissnow.tumblr.com/post/123/postpdtylafm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very quick, just to kind of seed the course that the story will follow.

_She was used to some things._

_She was used to either Daddy or Papa standing outside the schol’s gates when her name was called through the speaker at departure time. She was used to Papa’s delicious meals for lunch, or Daddy taking her out to eat everytime Papa travelled._

Once Mrs. Davidson called her name through the speakers, she immediately stood up from the bench in the school’s yard and started walking towards the gates. Once she was there, she started looking for Daddy, because Papa went to Seattle that day.

When she didn’t find him, or even Papa, she spotted her godmother. A smile appeared into her face as she ran over to Auntie Lizzie’s arms.

“Auntie Lizzie! What are you doing here?” she asked as the adult carried her towards her car, where she placed her in the kids seat.

“Just wanted to surprise you! Are you surprised?” her aunt buckled her safety strap before closing the door and climbing onto the driver’s seat.

“Yes, yes!” the seven year old said exited, “But, where are my dads?”

“Oh, Daddy and Papa are together in an important adult thing, so Papa asked me to pick you up from school.”

“Am I going to have lunch at yours, Auntie Lizzie?”

“Yes! And you might even stay to do a pj with your cousins!”

“A pj? But, Auntie Lizzie, it’s Thursday! Daddy wouldn’t like it if I stayed in a school night!” she said preoccupied.

The adult mocked surprise, “Really? But Papa said you could.”

“Aw, Auntie Lizzie: Papa is a silly boy. Papa sometimes says stuff Daddy doesn’t like,” the little girl scrunched up her nose.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. But for now,” her Aunt parked in her drive way, “why don’t you go inside? Ezra is already there with Uncle Niall, and I will go pick up Natalie from her tutories and we’ll be back in no time.”

“Ok!” the girl excitedly said.

“Yayyyy!” the woman said.

The door next to the little girl opened, and her Unlce Niall appeared with a hugee grin in his face. “Seeeel! Long time no see!” he said as he unbuckled the safety seat and helped her out of the car.

“Uncle Ni! You are just as silly as Papa!” the girl giggled, “I just came over yesterday!”

“Really?” he said amused as he walked with her hand in his into the house.

They waved Auntie Lizzie goodbye from the frontdoor as she drove away.

“Ezraaaa! Come here!” her Uncle said loudly.

The girl waited excitedly. Eventhough her cousins came over the day before, it was always exciting to see them. They always came up with new games or discovered more fun movies together.

Soon enough, her cousin came into sight, and both kids ran into each other’s arms as they shrieked excitedly.

“Okay, okay, okay.” her Uncle said, “now I feel left out.” 

“Awww,” both kids said just as they hugged the man’s legs.

“Alrighty! Enough love for the moment,” he said as he crouched down and scooped both kids in one arm each, “I was just telling Ezra that because I have no cooking skills or whatsoever, we’re gonna eat frozen pizza, is that okay, Sel?”

“Yes, Uncle Ni!” the girl said as she was placed down to a stool infront of the kitchen counter, “I love pizza!”

“I love pizza, too, Pa!” the young boy said too.

Soon enough both kids were chanting their love for pizza at the top of their lungs as the man prepared the said food.

After they finished eating, her Aunt and Natalie arrive, both sitting down to eat the pizzas her Uncle proudly heated.

“You know, love? The fact that you defrosted pizzas in the oven doesn’t mean you can cook,” her Aunt said before scooping up some ic cream into her mouth.

“Oi! That hurts, babe, but you know, lemme ask my trusted clients,” her Uncle wiggled his eyebrows, “Kids, whatcha think? I’m a cook?”

“YEEES!!” the three kids exclaimed with ice cream all around their mouths.

“See?” he cackled as she scrunched her nose smiling, just before he took her hand and kissed it. “Love you,” he said.

“Me too,” she smiled back.

Selena stared at them for a moment, and then, in between all the laughs and fun food, she remembered bout her dads, and how neither of them were there.

“Uncle Ni?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Where are Papa and Daddy?”

Both adults visibly froze. Her Aunt turned to him and basically said something with her eyes, before he took both his kids and carried them presumably to the play room, both kids giggling as they dangled from their Dad’s shoulders.

As they dissapeared around the corner, her Aunt scooted closer to her, the adult being standing in the kitchen side of the bare and the kid sitting on a stool and the opposite side.

“Uhm, Sel, I don’t know how to say this, uh-”

“Are they hurt? Did Papa’s plane fell off?” the girl fearfully said.

“What? No! No, Sel, calm down, your Papa is okay.”

“And Daddy?”

“He…he-uhm,” she led out a long exhale, “he was in a car crash.”

“What?” she could feel the tears prickling into her eyes as her bottom lip trembled.

“Oh my…” the woman said as she circled the counter to wrap her arms around the girl.

She started crying, because no, her Daddy was okay, right? He had to be okay. “Whe-where is he?” she hiccuped.

“He is in the hospital, your Papa is with him.”

“But Papa is out.”

“Uhm, no. Well, yes. When the car crash happened, they called him and he took the next flight to come here.”

“Who was with Daddy when Papa wasn’t?”

“I was with him, sweetie.”

“Did you…did you see him?”

“Yeah…”

“How was he?”

“Look, Sel, I’m not going to lie to you, okay?” she crouched down as she took the girl’s face between her hands, “I could’ve lied to you and tell you they were on a date or somethin, but I didn’t, okay? Your Dad’s state right now is very delicate, okay? It was a miracle, okay, a miracle he made it.”

“Is he going to be okay?” the girl said as she started crying again.

“I don’t know, sweetie, I really don’t know. I talked to you Papa as I left the hospital just before I went to get you from school, and he told me to tell you the truth, cause you know we never lie to you, right?”

“Yes, Auntie.”

“Okay,” the woman hugged her close again and then peppered kisses all around her face, “okay. Now, go play with your cousins a lil’ bit before you do your homework, okay? As soon as we get news, we will tell you. And if we are given the green light, we’ll go to the hospital, yes?” she said as she wiped the tears off the girl’s face.

“Okay,” she said as she hugged her Aunt and was helped down to the floor. She started walking towards the stairs, just as she stopped in her tracks and raced towards the woman and hugged her legs, “I love you, Auntie Lizzie.”

“I love you, too, baby,” she crouched down to the girl’s eye level and kissed her cheek, “now go, go!” she smiled with teary eyes.

The girl nodded and finally got to the room where her cousins were playing with some Barbies and toy dinosaurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH DIALOG WTF IS WRONG WITH ME
> 
> My good friend Asya tells me it is because how much description of stuff can a toddler give -which, tru, but anyways.
> 
> my tumblr: [ weshouldkissnow ](%E2%80%9Dweshouldkissnow.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> story master post (how everyone looks and stuff): [ xx ](%E2%80%9Dweshouldkissnow.tumblr.com/post/pdtylafm%E2%80%9D)


	2. pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of like a filler chapter, is moreless to show the dynamics between the kids as a whole.
> 
> Again, thanks to the beautiful [ikholdrige-works](%E2%80%9Dikholdrige-works.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for counseling me through all of this.

_She was used to her Dads helping her with her homework, Daddy really helping a and wanting her to think of what she had to do, while Papa just sneakily told her what the answer was so they could do something together._

She started doing her homework around twenty minutes later. Everything was going perfectly smoothly, until she got stucked and couldn’t understand what to do with that specific problem.

“Nat? Ezra? Can you help me? I can’t do this!” she whined as her cousins got closer to where she was seated getting a good look of the problem.

“Oh my God!” Natalie exclaimed, “What is that?” she pointed to the page.

“That’s a multiplication, Natalie,” the twin said with a duh voice, “but you don’t know that cause Sel’s school is better than ours.”

“And how do you know that is a moddlification?” his sister answered with her hands on her hips.

“Multiplication, kiddo,” Unlce Niall said as he entered the room with plate of snacks.

“Whatever,” the girl stomped to her seat and continued painting her drawing.

“Wow, attitude before the teenage years, I’m doomed,” he laughed as he took a seat in one of the -too small for him- chairs. “What is all the fuzz about, eh?”

“Sel can’t answer a multiplication, Pa,” the little boy said as he ate a slice of apple with peanut butter.

“Oh, is it?” he looked at Selena.

“Yeah, Uncle Ni,” the girl said as she showed him the problem she had yet to resolve.

“Oh! Thats easy! They havent taught you how to multiply by anything but 1, have they?”

“No! How could you know?”

“I have mental powers,” he shrugged as he took the booklet in his hands, “Look, it’s very easy-”

“Easy breezy lemon squeezy!” the three kids giggled.

“Okaaay, no more cartoons with rhymes,” he laughed, “but really. Sel, look at this; five times one is the same as one times five.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter what number is ontop and which below,” he smiled handing her the booklet back.

“Ohhh…thank you, Uncle Ni!”

“You’re welcome, Sel,” he messed her hair as he stood up.

“I’m sorry I had to bother you, but Daddy or Papa usually help me, but they are not here,” the girl lowered her head.

“Oh! No problem, kiddo,” he smiled from the door, “We will be in our room in case you need anything, okay guys?”

A chorus of agreement was said by the kids before he gave them a thumbs up and exited the room.

“Where are your dads, Sel?” Ezra asked.

“Uhm, my Daddy was in a car accident, and my Papa is with him in the hospital,” the girl sadly said.

“What? Is Uncle Seth okay?” Natalie worriedly asked, finally lifting her gaze from her drawing.

“I don’t know…your Ma says it’s a miracle he is alive.”

“Oh my God! We should go to the hospital! Come on!” Natalie stood up and shook her brother’s shoulders.

“How are we gonna get there?” Ezra asked.

“I will drive, duh! I have a Barbie Jeep,” the girl proudly said.

“But Uncle Ni and Auntie Lizzie will get mad if we go!” Selena exclaimed.

“Oh…yeah, you are right.” Natalie dumped herself onto the chair again.

“Don’t worry, your Ma told me we would go when get news.”

“Okay, but I wanna be holding your hand the whole time!” Natalie said.

“Hey! Me too!” Ezra said.

“Don’t fight!” she giggled, “I have two hands, you can each hold one of my hands!”

“Yay!” both kids said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: [ weshouldkissnow ](%E2%80%9Dweshouldkissnow.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	3. pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have anything to say.
> 
> Shout out to [ ikholdrige-works ](%E2%80%9Dikholdrige-works.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

_She was used to Papa and Daddy cooking dinner together. She was used to the bubble bath with all her toys. She was used to Daddy’s goodnight kiss on her temple. She was used to Papa’s stories after he tucked her in._

The three of them were taking a bath-yes, together; it’s fun- when the doorbell rang into the house.

“Who’s is it, Ma?”

“I don’t know, Ezra. Pa will get that, okay?” the woman smiled as she finished scrubbing his head.

“Lizz! Lizz, there’s someone who would like to see you!” it was heard from downstairs just before his Uncle’s loud laugh was heard along with another one, but Selena couldn’t   
make out if it was a man’s or a woman’s.

“Uh, okay! Be there in a minute!” she stood up and dried her hands before handing each of them a towell. “Go to your room and get dressed with what I put on the bed, okay? Sel, I lied down for you Ezra’s Captain America pjs, okay?”

“Yaaay!” the girl said.

“You will be Cap and I will be Iron Man! Yeah!” the boy exclaimed as they three entered the room.

“But I wanna be a superhero, too!” Nat said as she saw the princess pajamas that were chosen for her.

“Then you should use the Thor pjs!” Ezra said as he ran to his drawers and practically threw all his clothes to the floor until he found the said onesie and then proceeded to hand it   
to his twin.

“Yaaaaay! Now we’re all superheroes!” Selena exclaimed as the three of them highfived.

With just a little bit of struggle, they managed to put on correctly their respective pajamas, and proceeded to dry their heads just like Uncle Ni had showed them: shaking their heads like doggies.

Sure Uncle Ni was a silly boy.

“Let’s go see who came by!” Natalie suggested.

“Race you downstairs!” Ezra said as he was already running towards the stairs, the two girls quickly joining him.

“Hey! Guys! Slowdown!” her Unlce Niall exclaimed as he saw them running down the stairs from the kitchen.

“Okaaaay,” the three of them cautiously stepped down the last bit of the stairs.

As Selena went into the kitchen, she froze when she saw her.

“KATHY!!!” The little girl ran into the welcoming arms her Aunt Kathy was sporting as she was crouched down.

“Hey there, love.” she hugged the girl very strongly, “You are so big!”

“Aunt Kathy, I saw you last month!” the girl giggled as she detached herself from the woman’s arms.

“Yeah, I know, but you’re growing so fast! I remeber you being in my tummy as if it were yesterday!” her Aunt carded her fingers through the girl’s damp hair.

The girl giggled, and then proceeded to climb onto one of the three stools, next to her cousin.

“Look, Ma! Pa! We are superheroes!” Ezra excitedly exclaimed.

“Yeah! I can see that, kiddo,” his dad said as he fixed cereal bowls infront of each kid.

“Would you like me to but you a set of super hero jammies for you, too, Natalie?” Aunt Lizzie said.

“Yes, Ma! Thank you!” Natalie said excitedly.

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” the woman smiled.

“Wha’ a’ you doin’ he’e, Auntie Ka’hy?” Ezra said with a mouthfull of cheerios.

“Manners,” his Pa said without looking up his own plate of cereal.

The boy quickly munched and swallowed before asking again, “What are you doing here, Auntie Kathy?”

“Well,” she looked at her bestfriend, who nodded, “I came to town because I heard about Sel’s Daddy, and I wanted to see how she was doing.”

“I’m okay, Aunt Kathy. The one you should be worried about is my Daddy!” the girl said with concern laced in her voice.

“I know, sweetheart. He is in good care with the doctors and your Papa, but I wasn’t sure if these dummies could handle you correctly-ouch!” she was interrupted by a light smack   
in the arm by Lizzie. “I’m kidding; for the love of God, have mercy for this tiny woman, Elizabeth,” she laughed along her bestfriend.

The three kids giggled as the adults cackled.

“Okay, I hate to be the party bummer, but you guys gotta go to sleep, okay? You three have school tomorrow,” Aunt Lizzie said as she collected the empty plates.

“Awww, why can’t we stay up with you guys?” Ezra whined as they were walked upstairs by thee three adults.

“Because you wil want to have energy for tomorrow, don’t you? Do you want to fall asleep on your lunch?” his Dad said as he tucked him in.

“No…”

“Then sleep, okay? Plus, we will just talk about politics and boring stuff once you are asleep,” his Mom said just before she kissed his forehead, “love you, Ezra.”

“Love you, Ma,” the kid smiled.

She then proceeded to do the same with the two girls, “Love you, Natalie. Love you, Selena,” to what both girls responded the same.

Her Uncle Ni and Aunt Kathy followed and soon enough the three kids were left alone in the dark room with three kisses on their foreheads each.

“Godnight, Ezra, Natalie, I love you,” Sel sleepily said.

“We love you more,” Natalie responded in the same manner.

“Yeah, more…we…love you,” Ezra said and sounded like he was pretty much asleep by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious enough, Kathy was Selena's surrogate mother.
> 
> my tumblr: [ weshouldkissnow ](%E2%80%9Dweshouldkissnow.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> story master post (how everyone looks and stuff): [ xx ](%E2%80%9Dweshouldkissnow.tumblr.com/post/pdtylafm%E2%80%9D)


	4. pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This v sad, sorry.
> 
> The love of my life: [ ikholdrige-works ](%E2%80%9Dikholdrige-works.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

_She was used to going to her Dads’ bedroom when she couldn’t sleep, crawling into the middle of their cuddle, and after that they both would wordlessly hold her, Papa not sleeping until he was sure she was asleep, Daddy going downstairs for a glass of milk in case she didn’t fall asleep after a few minutes._

The girl woke up, and it was still dark outside. She glanced to the digital clock that was ontop her cousins’ drawers, reading 4:28am. She tried to fall asleep again, but couldn’t, so she stood up from Nat’s bed and walked down the hallway reaching the guest room, where her Aunt Kathy was staying.

She creaked the door open, and found that her Aunt fell asleep with her laptop next to her, probably having been watching some movie or TV show ‘til late.

She catiously walked to where the woman was sleeping peacefully, and then started to poke her.

“Aunt Kathy,” the little girl whispered, “Aunt Kathy.”

Her Aunt woke up and had a minute of confusion, before she saw the little girl standing next to her, “Sweetie, what are you doing up? It’s-” she glanced to her computer’s screen, “-four thirty in the morning.”

“I’m sorry Auntie Kathy, but I can’t fall asleep; I miss my Dads.”

“Oh, no, sweetie, c’mhere,” the woman closed her latop and scooteed to make space for the little girl, cuddling her in the process. “Shhh, shhh,” she said when the girl started crying, “we’ll be okay, yeah? This will be over in no time.”

“Will my Daddy die?”

“I-I don’t know,” the woman sadly said, “I don’t know…”

The girl started crying more, “I don’t want him to die,” she mumbled.

“He…he’ll be okay,” she reassured, “He’ll be okay,” she whispered, but it appeared that she said it more to herself, than the little girl.

And that’s how Selena fell asleep that night: crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest chapter but i still feel is one of the two with the most emotional charge (the next onee will kill me rly)
> 
> my tumblr: [ weshouldkissnow ](%E2%80%9Dweshouldkissnow.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> story master post (how everyone looks and stuff): [ xx ](%E2%80%9Dweshouldkissnow.tumblr.com/post/pdtylafm%E2%80%9D)


End file.
